The Bathroom
by amymc81
Summary: malfoy . . . in the girls bathroom?


The Bathroom

I was sitting in one of the toilet cubicles, thinking about what had happened over the summer. I just wanted space from my friends to think things through before they bombarded me with questions, I still didn't really believe it myself. I was just about to convince myself that it must be a joke when I heard the door slam shut and fast foot steps walk past the cubicle I was in and towards the sink. I was about to get back to my own thoughts when I heard a fist slam into the sink and the sound of it falling into pieces to the floor. At this point I couldn't decide whether to sneak out of the place and pretend I didn't hear anything or wait it out and leave when he (I was just assuming) had left. I made my decision quickly to stay put when I heard him growl, I knew it was defiantly a guy now, there was no way a girl could make that noise. This just made me curious and I slowly opened the door, with what I thought was creek free, it just had to creek and I froze looking at the floor, then when no noise came I looked up at the figure at the sink.

I identified him immediately, tall, towering my 5 foot 2 inches with platinum blonde hair falling haphazardly in his face, covering I'm sure his stormy grey eyes and perfectly sculptured face. Draco Malfoy. I was actually frozen to the floor unable to take a step in any direction, his outburst were well known, and I did not want to be on the receiving end of one on my first day back.

Yet, when I regained control of my limps, they pushed me towards him and not the door. There was a whimpering noise, and I froze mind step scared that for some reason it had come from me. _That wasn't me, it couldn't be I'm barely breathi- _There it was again, this time I was sure it was coming from the platinum blonde by the sink.

My curiosity hit an all time high and I continued forward even though my heart was pounding so fast I'm sure he must be able to hear it, I felt like it was about to jump out my throat and beat on the floor soon.

I was one step away from him when I let out the breath I'd been holding in since I saw him, and once again froze as his body tensed, I could tell all his muscles where ready to pounce on me, but he remained silent and perfectly still. I took the last remaining step with confidence leaning with my back against what I can only assume to be the remains of what he had done to the sink and looking at his face, which his hair was covering.

I continued to look at him in silence for at least 10 minutes before he moved.

'What are you doing here Gorden?' he wasn't looking at me, but he had raised his head ever so slightly.

'Well as I recall, this_ is_ the girls bathroom.' I would have smirked but, even a Slytherin knew there was a time, a place and a person. 'And, I was in here first' I said in most childish voice I could muster, causing him to look at me, with his blood shot tear stained eyes. I have no idea why but I stuck my tongue out at him, causing him to let out a hollow laugh, but never releasing his death grip on the sink.

'What's the sink ever done to you?' I asked, he just stared blankly at me.

I stared into his deep steel eyes, noticing that they actually have speckles of blue in them, until he turned back to the sink. I ducked under his arm and found myself pressed up against The Draco Malfoy, many girls would probably faint at this point but I

just jumped up and sat on the sink. _I'm actually crazy, I've finally lost the plot._

'Hey, whats up Malfoy?' I asked swinging my legs ever so slightly.

'What the fuck are you doing Gorden?' he growled still looking into the sink.

'I actually have no idea' I laughed. 'Just thought you needed someone to talk to.' I stopped swinging my legs and looked into his eyes. 'Looks like you could use a friend right now.' I tried my best I'm-here-help smile.

'Well, if I needed to talk why would I ever talk to you?' he said staring into my eyes. _Okay, I now know why girls fall at his feet._

'Because, Malfoy, I seem to be the only person who cares enough to listen'

'Like you actually care.' He let out a hallow laugh.

'Well actually I do. Look at me, I'm sitting on a sink right in front of you. You'd be able to send any spell at me and I wouldn't be able to do a thing because my wand in over there' I pointed to the cubicle I had been in earlier.

'Well well well. This _is_ interesting.' he said as he looked at my wand currently unreachable. I shrugged and looked into his now sparkling grey eyes.

'So why don't you talk to me?'

'Because I have nothing to say to yo-'

'MALFOY GET AWAY FROM HER!'

'Shit!' I whispered. Malfoy looked from Potter to me and back again.

'Well well well, look at this, a Gryffindork and a Slytherin.' he looked at me. 'I thought you had better taste Gorden, obviously not!'

'Get away from her Malfoy!' Potter shouted again.

'Actually Potter, it is her you should be telling to get away from me, she is the one talking to me.' he smirked because he knew Potter well enough to know that this would annoy him.

'Harry just leave it, no harm done, lets leave.' I went to walk to him.

'Oh sticking up for the death eater now are you Claire? Surprise, I should have trusted Hermione, she told me you were just as bad as him!'

'FUCK YOU POTTER!' I screeched, I felt emotions explode from inside me and I started to shake uncontrollably, I shut my eyes and concentrated on calming down.

'What the hell are you doing Gorden? The rooms shaking'

'What?' I opened my eyes and realized that the room was indeed shaking. 'Shit. Okay, I can do this, I can do this.' I shut my eyes-

'Sophie, babe, calm down. Just relax.' Harry whispered but I carried across the room.

'shut up, I'm concentrating. . . Is it working?' I asked, personally I thought it was all fine, but just to check.

'Well, if by fine you mean the roof looks like it's about to fall in and hit me on the head, then yea Gorden everything is perfect!' his voice dripping with sarcasm. I laughed, I couldn't help it, and for some reason the tension left me and taking a deep breath I opened my eyes, knowing the room was not perfectly fine.

'Cheers Malfoy.' I smiled at him and looked over at Harry. 'Leave me alone, I don't want anything to do with you anymore, I'm totally sick of you being so overprotective.'

'Whatever Gorden. It was over as soon as you talked to Malfoy.' he spat.

'No actually POTTER, it was OVER when you KISSED the red head.' I walked over to him and slapped him across the face, hard. 'You never deserved me anyway, I'm so out of your league.' I smiled and tossed my head over my shoulder. Harry stormed out of the bathroom and probably to the Great Hall, it was dinner after all.

'Well don't you think very highly of yourself.' Malfoy whispered inches from my face.

I turned and said, 'Someone's got to' and added a smile. I was about to leave when he grabbed my arm, as an automatic response my arm grew too hot to touch and he dropped it immediately frowning at me.

'All I was going to say was I know a lot of guys that would kill to have you.' he smirked and looked me up and down.

'Oh yea? And who would they be.'

He'd started to walk away, but turned and said 'Me for starters.' turned back around and kept walking. I was frozen for a minute then I was standing in front of him, a little disorientated, but that was normal I'd only done it like four times and I don't think I'd actually meant to do it in any of them. 'Really?' I asked as if me appearing out of light blue orbs was normal.

'What they hell was that?'

'I'll answer you if you answer me first!' I smirked and looked into his stormy grey eyes.

'Yea, really.' he smirked looking me up and down again, and I was back in the bathroom.


End file.
